


Emma and the Boys of Baker Street

by Woon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheekiness, F/M, Mention of spousal abuse, Other, POV First Person, Sarcasm, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Snuggling, Some Swearing, changing a sleeping persons clothes, possible flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: It takes place during The Blind Banker (S1 E2). I created a character named Emma who is a cousin to Lestrade who had previously been living in America married to a horribly abusive man, whom she finally stood up to and got a divorce from, she left America and went to stay with her cousin. She met Sherlock and John through her cousin. She is an artist and was intrigued by Sherlock and asked to draw him, which led to her always hanging out at Baker St. with the boys. Where she will just sit for hours quietly drawing them, clients, and occasionally drawing something for John’s blog. Someone took an interest in her and Sherlock gets annoyed about it.





	1. Who's Paul?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a thing I wrote awhile back. Dusting it off hoping it will entertain someone. Picked a mature rating because at some point her abusive ex will come up in conversation. There is sexual content at some point but nothing overly explicit.

       “You said you’d be back in twenty.” I surveyed the chaotic mess that the flat was in, “you missed a perfectly good sword fight.” After placing the coffees I brought down on the table, I started clearing up some of the mess since Sherlock couldn’t be bothered with it.

       “Yes, it must have been some battle.” he was looking through one of the many books he keeps on hand. “Someone didn’t take rejection very well did they?”

       “They were a bit put out by it.” I nodded as I continued tidying up. He glanced up at me from his book, “What kept you so long, anyhow?”

       “Why so curious? Did you miss me?”  

        He went back to his book, “You were hardly gone that long.”  

        I looked away to hide my amusement, “Are you saying you’d have missed me if I had taken longer?” 

       Sherlock immediately changed subjects, “I thought you said they had the worst coffee.” He pointed at the coffee I brought. 

       “No, mine is the worst coffee, but they run a close second. I’m addicted to their iced coffee.” 

        He grunted. Then flipped his book down, “You brought one for me?” I nodded.  He never really stated his preferences to me when I first started bringing them, he just took what I brought and drank them quietly. Today was no exception. 

       “This one right here.” He dashed over and grabbed the one I indicated. I do get tired of not being thanked for my efforts though. “Sherlock.”  

        “Emma.”

        “A thank you would be appreciated.” He had wandered off nursing his cup.  

         “What?”  

         I shook my head, “Never Mind.” I sighed.

        “You never answered my question.”

       “I had a spot of trouble,” He turned around and looked at me, I thought I saw concern flash across his face briefly, “with the law.” 

        “Oh,” he turned away “Speeding again?”

         “No. I parked where they don’t want me to park.” 

         He chuckled, “Again?”

         “Well, it is ridiculous to have to park such a long distance away when there is all that space in front of the shop. They could have at least made temporary parking spots, so one can run in grab the coffee they ordered ahead of time and leave.”

           “Yes it is, did you threaten them with Mycroft?” 

            I rolled my eyes at him, “Seemed excessive for a parking violation.” Sherlock went back to his book appearing to have no further interest.

            “Well you got it all sorted out it seems.”

            I smiled, “Yes, Paul helped me sort it.” I heard the door downstairs, “John’s back. Also your book is upside down, Sherlock.” He corrected it as I let slip a giggle. I continued tidying up.

         John came stomping up the stairs, as he came in he glanced around he saw me and smiled. “Hello, John.”

         “Emma, hi.” John saw that I was tidying up, “Sherlock, she’s not our housekeeper.” 

          Sherlock ignored his comment and flipped his book down to look at him. “You took your time.” John went on to tell Sherlock about not getting the shopping because of the PIN machine, apparently he became very cross and exchanged heated words with it. Sherlock gave him an odd look. I missed the rest of the conversation because I was giggling so hard at the image of John arguing with a machine. I made a mental note to draw it later. 

          John saw the remaining coffee, I got him a coffee no sugar, I’ve never bothered getting him an iced coffee. I motioned for him to take it, “Thank you, Emma.” Well at least John remembers his manners. I settled into my favorite spot on the couch, tuning out their conversation sipping my iced coffee. After being told to use Sherlock’s card, John headed back out to get the shopping. 

       Sherlock suddenly looked up from his book. “Who’s Paul?” I continued sipping my drink. “You said Paul helped you with your parking issue.” 

        “I did say that.”

        “But who is Paul?”

        I smiled sweetly, “He paid for our coffees.” Sherlock frowned at me and went back to the book in his hand. Occasionally, he would glance up at me and I would smile and sip my iced coffee. I finished my drink, put down the cup and pulled out the tote I kept on the side of Sherlock’s couch.

         Sherlock glanced up from his book to watch me pull out a sketchpad, I noticed a box of new art pencils, just like the ones I usually buy. He had already went back to his book when I smiled. I decided to sketch a sword fight, “Drawing a picture of Paul?” 

          I ignored his question, “So was the sword fight fun?”

         “Perhaps if Paul had helped you quicker, you might have seen it for yourself.” 

         I smiled coyly at him, “Some things are better when you take your time.” Sherlock stood up, slammed down his book, and stomped over to the table. He flipped open John’s computer and attempted to ignore my chuckling. I continued sketching, making a mental note to do a doodle of Sherlock’s tantrum.


	2. Who the hell is Paul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock continues to be annoyed. And John and Emma have a laugh at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: a petulant consulting detective.

       I was working on another sketch, when John came back to the flat, struggling with bags. “Don’t worry about me, I can manage.”

      “Do you want some help with that, John?” I asked him putting down my sketchpad and pencil. 

      “Maybe you can get Paul to help you.” Sherlock remarked flippantly.

      “Sorry, who?” John gave me a puzzled look. I helped him with the bags. He glanced over at Sherlock, “Is… is that my computer?”

      “Of course.” 

      “What?”

       “Mine was in the bedroom.” 

       John stood there looking at him, “well get yours then.”

        “He thinks I’ll call Paul if he leaves the room.” 

        Sherlock looked up from John’s computer to glare at me. “Right. And um, who’s Paul?” 

        Sherlock responded without looking up, “Destroyer of parking violations and buyer of coffees.” I ignored the both of them. I tuned them out as they bickered over John’s poor password choice. I had started another sketch when I realized that everything was quiet, except John griping about bills. He was trying to talk to Sherlock but he was in his own little world.

      “Sherlock, John is talking to you.”

      He stood abruptly, “I need to go the bank” 

      After grabbing his coat he stood at the door expectantly, “Use your words, Mr.Holmes.”

       “Ms. Lestrade will you kindly take us to the bank.” I waited patiently. 

      “Please.” he managed through gritted teeth as he stomped downstairs without waiting for my response.  

       John walked over to me as I put my sketchpad away. “I missed something didn’t I.” 

        I nodded as I grabbed my keys and bag. “He’s annoyed at not knowing who Paul is, I find it very amusing.”

       I started chuckling and John chuckled along with me, “Wait, who the hell is Paul?”

* * *

 

        Much to John’s relief I drove as a regular motorist should, I felt it wise. Sherlock was pouting with his knees in his face. “I thought my brother gave you money to spy on me.”

       “He did and still does.” 

       “Then why have you not bought a new car?”

       “Because there is nothing wrong with this one, Sherlock.” 

       John spoke up, “You’re taking money from Mycroft to spy on Sherlock.” 

       “Yes.”

       “Why?” I took the turn a little too sharply and he let out an expletive. 

       “Sherlock asked me to take it.” 

       “I asked you to buy a new car as well.” Sherlock grumbled.

       “No. You told me to get a new car.”

       “Same thing.” 

       “You know that isn’t true.” 

       John cut in again, “You take money to spy on Sherlock.” 

       Sherlock sighed, “Yes, John, we’ve established that.”

        “He’s actually more like my patron. I write Sherlock’s antics as if they were a children’s fable with little doodles of Sherlock. Mycroft loves them. He wants me to get them published, I think mostly to annoy Sherlock.” 

        “Seriously?”

        “Seriously. I call them  _The Little Adventures of Prince Sherly_.” John burst out in hysterics. “Want to read them?” I asked John once his laughter died down.

        “Desperately.” 

         His highness decided to speak, “No, I forbid it.” I pulled the car to a stop. 

        “You forbid John from reading it?” 

         “They are not to be published.” John and I began giggling at that.

        “It’s adorable that you think you can order me about like..”

        “A prince!” John blurted out. 

        “Oh, Shut up, John.” Sherlock growled.


	3. Driving Mr Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is resigned to her role as taxi driver for the boys. Sherlock seems interested in pairing Emma with John. John just suffers them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly conversations, me pretending I know how to write witty banter.

       “ Am I to wait in the car like a good little helper?” 

       Sherlock glanced at me, “I’m not the one who makes you wait in the car, Emma.” 

       John chimed in from the back seat, “It was one time. Just one time. I was going into a situation blind.” 

       I turn in my seat, “I had my gun.”     

      “Come inside with us, Emma.”

       I looked away from John to Sherlock. “But you don’t want me to, you could have gotten a cab instead of having me drive you here.”

       Sherlock gave me a slight smile, “Thought you could do with an adventure. Take your mind off Paul.”  

       I let out a sigh, “Paul is just a friend.” 

       He shook his head at me, “No. If he were a friend you would just simply say so, besides I know who all your friends are…”  

       I interrupted him, “Oh, know everything about me do you? Well, Mr Holmes tell me who Paul is then.” Sherlock glared at me before getting out of the car, and stalking off towards the building, John and I got out as well. 

      “So going to be spending less time with us?” 

       I smiled at John, “I quite like spending my days at Baker Street, John. But a girl likes to be noticed once in awhile. Paul noticed me, so I will consider his interest.” We started following behind Sherlock. 

      “Well things are going to get interesting at Baker St.” 

      I chuckled as Sherlock looked back at us impatiently, “One hopes.”

* * *

 

      We returned to the car and all was quiet, then Sherlock broke it. “You’re single.” Sherlock looked at me from the passenger’s side. 

     “Yes, how very clever of you to figure that out.” 

     “I mean you’re single, so is John. Have him take you out.”   

      John chimed in from the back, “Oh, are we bringing me into the middle of whatever this is?” he made a gesture with his hands.

     “He has taken me out.” I saw him sit up straighter in his seat.

     “When? He’s never mentioned it. Why have you never mentioned it, John?”

      I could hear John sigh behind me, “Because it was none of your business, believe it or not our lives are not solely centered around Prince Sherly.” The car went quiet again.

      “Well, it must have been a dreadful outing since neither of you has brought it up in conversation.” 

      I smiled cheekily as I glanced in his direction for a brief second. “I thought we had a lovely first date, didn’t you , John?”

     “Now you are bringing me into this as well. Yes lovely date, second one was pleasant as well.”

     “You had two dates?” I let out a giggle as John let out a groan.


	4. Hello Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place in The Blind Banker s1e2) After finding the dead Mr.Van Coon, Emma was sent to the car to wait, much to her irritation. But decides she is not keen on being stuck in the car while the boys get to have fun. Sherlock learns who Paul is… and John just observes for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the most part this was just to bridge the previous chapter with the next. Mostly Emma and her thoughts. I tried to keep the shows events in the background as close to the show as possible without messing up my narrative, not sure how well I did but it is what it is.

      I had been sent to the car to wait after Sherlock found Van Coon dead in his apartment, never mind I had drawn worse for other crime scenes. I finally got tired of waiting and went back up. Standing in the doorway I watched Sherlock be his usual brilliant self, it looked like he was wrapping up. And then I caught the eye of Detective Inspector Dimmock, “Emma?” Sherlock whipped his head around mid sentence. 

      “Hello Paul.” I said sweetly as Sherlock instantly locked eyes with me. I think I heard John mutter, “This is going to go well.”

      Sherlock continued showing off, but he seemed to be taking extra delight in it. Occasionally, glancing at me. I didn’t feel like contributing so I went and waited by his coat. I felt a bit bad for Paul, he had that bewildered look that my cousin always seems to have when Sherlock is on a roll. Sherlock strolled over to where I stood, I handed him his coat he maintained eye contact with me all while spouting his brilliance for all to hear. 

      As usual I tuned out all the extraneous  ****information , trying to make people feel dumb seems to be one of his favorite things to do. So childish really. I handed him his scarf and then his gloves. “Good you’re finally asking the right questions.” He slipped on his gloves, he glanced at Paul, then returned his gaze to me, “Emma, John we need to find Sebastian.” He walked to the door and turned to glance at all of us.

     Trying for dramatic I’m sure, I tried not to smile at his silliness. John started like he was going to speak, but shrugged and headed to the door. “I’ll be there in a moment.”   

      Paul walked over to me, “Is he always like that?” He asked quietly. 

     “Well, he is a tad grumpy today.”   

      Paul had moved a  bit closer. “Are we still on for tonight, Emma?” 

      I gave a pout, “Oh I can’t tonight, Paul.” 

     His smile faltered a bit, “Oh.”  I could feel Sherlock staring, I chose not to give in to the temptation to look his way. 

    “Call me tomorrow? We can reschedule.” I stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed his cheek. His face went a lovely shade of crimson.

     “Yes, well, I shall call tomorrow.” When I turned towards the door, Sherlock was gone and John stood there trying not to smile, too hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character on the show didn't have a first name, when I went looking for one, so I just went with the Actor's first name. I thought it worked well for my story.


	5. Driving Mr Holmes 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chauffeuring the boys around and a laugh at John's expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is on the short side.

        Sherlock immediately returned to the previous conversation, much to John’s displeasure and my amusement. “How is it that you two only managed two dates?”

       “Jesus, Sherlock, are we back on this?” I let out a giggle. “Fine. There were only two because we decided that we were better as friends. Emma stated quite clearly she was not interested in a romantic relationship with me. I accepted that, we are just friends.”  Sherlock seemed to accept that explanation. “Okay.” John let out a sigh of relief, “Good. Now can we just dro–” 

       Sherlock put his attention on me,”Why weren’t you interested in a relationship with John, Emma?” I heard John muttered “damn it” under his breath.

      “John is adorable and sweet. And rather like a big brother-type. To be honest I hadn’t realize they were dates until John kissed me on the second one.” John groaned at the same instant Sherlock tried to turn in his seat to look at him.

     “You kissed Emma.” It wasn’t a question it felt more like an accusation. I stifled a giggle.

     “This isn’t happening right now,” I burst into giggles, “Yeah, not helping Emma.”  John let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, I kissed her. It is what you do on dates, Sherlock. Christ, have you never been on a date with anyone?” Sherlock turned about in a huff and stared straight ahead.

      After a bit I broke the uncomfortable silence, “It was rather like kissing one’s brother.” Sherlock started shaking in his seat trying to fight his laughter no doubt. 

      “Oh, Yes, haha. You two need to sort out whatever the hell this,” he made some hand gestures,  “is and keep me the hell out of it.” It didn’t stay quiet long. “Like kissing a brother. You said it was nice!” I glanced over and saw Sherlock biting his fist to keep the laughter in.

       “Oh John, I am sure with the right girl it will be more than just nice.” Sherlock lost the struggle and his laughter spilled out. I rather like it when he laughs, he needs to do that more.


	6. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sherlock have a conversation, she shows him some sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get a little bit of Emma's background

       After their second meeting with Sebastian the boys were rather subdued, leaving the car ride sadly quiet. Once inside the flat John went off to his room for the night. Sherlock sat in his chair, either thinking or brooding. Truthfully, they looked pretty much the same. I went back to  ****my spot on the couch pulling out my sketchbook and continuing where I left off. “What are you working on, Emma?”

       I glanced up briefly realizing I had his full attention. “Oh, just something for fun.” 

       I heard him shift in his chair, “May I see it?”

       I kept working on the sketch, nearly satisfied with how it turned out. “If you like, I’m almost done with it.” 

        He continued sitting until he realized I had no intentions of getting up. I smirked when he finally gave an exasperated sigh and got out of his chair. Can’t always let the little prince have his way, I stopped drawing as he sat down on the couch next to me leaving as much space as he could and still look over at my work. “You drew me as a sword fighting pirate.”

        I giggled softly at his tone. “Well , you said I missed a good sword fight. So I drew various sword fights.”

         I didn’t look at him, but somehow I knew he was smiling, “It was more like Lawrence of Arabia, minus the horses.”  

         I nodded, “Of course.” I flipped back to the first one I drew, “It was the first one I drew, your eyes were blue at the time. It just popped into my mind.” I showed him a few more sketches he seemed to like all of them, but then they were of him, it fed his ego a bit. 

     “Is Paul taking you out to night?”  

      I closed the sketchbook carefully, “No, I cancelled.” I leaned over the arm of the couch slipping the pad back into the tote bag.

       “Why?”  

       I glanced at him when I was resettled into my spot, “You seemed annoyed with me, Sherly.” He didn’t say anything. “I wanted us to fix whatever the problem was…” I placed my hand on the couch in between the two of us. 

        Sherlock hesitantly placed his hand on mine. “I’m not annoyed with you, Emma. Just concerned.”  I went to pull my hand back and he wrapped his fingers around it to keep it there.

        “You’ve been talking to my cousin behind my back, Mr.Holmes,” the words came quietly.

         “Lestrade filled in the blanks, added to the fact your divorce was very public due to his celebrity.”

         I pulled my hand out of his, “You should have asked me. Instead you asked my cousin about a personal and private matter.” I planned on having words with Greg when I got home.  

         “Would you have told me if I asked, Emma?” 

         I shrugged, “It isn’t something to talk about anymore, it happened and I have moved on from it.”  

       I looked away from him, the sky was quite dark now, I should think about going home. Sherlock touching my hair brought me back to attention, I turned to face him. “I like your hair this way. The curls are softer now that you’ve let your hair grow out some. They frame your face, nicely.”

      “ I was in the habit of keeping it short, harder for Wally to grab hold of it.” 

       “I won’t let anyone hurt you like that again.” I leaned into him and he stiffened up, “I’m not sure what I am suppose to do, Emma.”

     “Well you can sit there and panic or you can put your arm around me and offer comfort.” Thankfully he chose the second option. Sherlock rested his arm on my shoulder and he relaxed just slightly. I slid in closer to him. “Do you think we annoyed John today?” 

      He chuckled, “Not nearly enough.” 

      I poked him in the ribs, “Sherlock.”

      “John will be fine.” 

      “What was today about?” He took his time responding. 

      “What do you mean?” 

       I yawned, “Fine be, obtuse.” His arm slid down the couch coming to rest at my waist. 

       “You’re tired, Emma.” I turned towards him and snuggled into his chest. 

       “A little. I should get going, before it gets any later.” He shifted a bit and tightened his arm around my waist just a little bit.

        “Nonsense, you will stay here at Baker Street.” I raised my head to look at him, he had a phone in his hand.

        “Is that my phone?”

      “Hello, Lestrade? Yes, Emma is too tired to drive home safely, I’m keeping her here at Baker St.” Sherlock hung up without waiting for a response.

       ****“I’m a grown woman, I don’t need to check in with my Cousin.”

       Sherlock glanced down at me, “I always call him to let him know you are on the way home, he calls me back to let me know you got there.” I hadn’t realized Sherlock had even been aware of when I left the flat. He pulled me in tighter to him. “So, Paul. Other than him being a total moron, he seems…”

      “Nice?” I finished his sentence. “He is quite a pleasant fellow when not working.” 

        Sherlock was silent I figured he went off into one of his thinking spells, but then he spoke up. “Is that what you want? Nice?”

        I yawned and snuggled in tighter. “I came back to England after going through a messy divorce from a terribly abusive man, I could use a dose of nice for a bit, don’t you think?” He didn’t respond, “I won’t go out with him if it bothers you so much.” 

        I listened to his heart beating it barely sped up. “It doesn’t. Why would it bother me?” I closed my eyes. “It shouldn’t.” 


	7. Pajamas part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up at Baker Street.

 I woke up the next morning wondering how I got into bed, then remembered that I fell asleep snuggled up to Sherlock. I was in Sherlock’s bed and my clothes felt odd, I realized they weren’t mine. They were Sherlock’s pajamas, I could feel my face warming up. “You don’t have to get up yet.” Sherlock was perched on the end of the bed, I sat up pulling my knees to my chest. 

       “Sherlock did you…” He turned his head only slightly not making eye contact. 

       “Change your clothes? Yes, I thought you’d be more comfortable.”

        I wasn’t sure what to say because they were more comfortable, “You changed my clothes.” 

       “It wasn’t that difficult to do, I’ve removed clothing from cadavers. I left your underthings on.”  

       My cheeks were burning. “Mr.Holmes, I am not a cadaver.” I hissed between clenched teeth. 

        I was about to say more when he turned completely to face me, there was something different in his eyes, “No, Emma, you are certainly not, you are much more pleasant to the touch. Softer skin.” The room felt considerably warmer, as he reached over and brushed back a few curls, “I don’t think Paul is right for you.”

 

* * *

 

      Left alone in the room, reflecting on my feelings for Sherlock, he is a definite puzzle at times. I was quite flattered he was jealous of Paul. Paul was nice, but Sherlock is right he isn’t right for me. I hadn’t realized Sherlock was capable of being jealous, but he would surely deny it vehemently.  I turned my attention to the pajamas. I rolled up the sleeves on the top, I had already gotten out of the bed, not understanding why he bothered with the pants. Rolling up the legs seemed pointless it would still be difficult to walk in them. I took them off, I folded them before placing them on the dresser. I made the bed, then headed for the door.

       When I opened the door it made a sound, causing John to look up, “Oh, Hello.” He looked back down at his plate. 

      “Good morning, John.” He looked back up at me, mouth slightly agape.

      “Uh, Sherlock?” Sherlock walked out of the kitchen.

      “Close your mouth, John. I am sure you have seen a woman in men’s pajamas, before…” He trailed off when he saw I had gotten rid of the bottoms. “Emma,” he pulled off his robe and walked over to me. Sherlock draped it over my shoulders, I slid my arms into it, rolling my eyes. “Are you trying to give John a heart attack? What happened to the pants I put on you?”

     “You put pants on her?”

     “Eat your food, John.” He started tucking the robe on one side before wrapping the other around.

     “They didn’t fit Sherlock.” He tied the sash.

     “They sat on your hips just fine, Emma.” 

     I felt my cheeks burn, “My  ****hips weren’t the issue, Sherlock.” I glanced down and he followed suit, noticing how the robe pooled around my feet.

     “Oh.” he chuckled, “Not a problem, John could you pull out Emma’s chair?” 

      John hopped up, “Of course.” I tried to wade forward as he pulled out the chair when Sherlock scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way.

      “I could have managed.” as he placed me in the chair, he smirked.

      “I thought you’d enjoy your coffee hot, your way would have taken you ages.” 

       I glared at him, “ My way was not hindered by this damn robe. My legs were covered sufficiently,” the pajama top might as well have been a dress on me. “Besides, John has seen my legs, I don’t understand the fuss.”

      Sherlock whipped his head in John’s direction as John let out a groan. “John” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where I need to go get the next chapter edited.


End file.
